


birthday graveyard, or, sasuke knows best

by progfox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progfox/pseuds/progfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke takes a break from running away to wish Naruto a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday graveyard, or, sasuke knows best

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post!! http://f-adorable.tumblr.com/post/33299329550/what-if-sasuke-comes-home-once-a-year-because
> 
> happy birthday naruto

It is on this day, every year, that only Sasuke knows where to find him. Sasuke is one of the few that understands: there are not many things in the world more painful than this. He knows this is stupid, possibly the stupidest thing he's ever done, but he almost feels obliged. He doesn't know what compels him to come here - a bond that just refuses to break, or perhaps just the feeling of unfinished business.

Just as Sasuke expects, the boy is here. The air itself is so somber, almost chokingly melancholy, that seeing him here feels out of place. Someone so lively and rambunctious does not belong in a graveyard, Sasuke thinks. He walks carefully over crunching leaves, hoping to make as little sound as possible.

It is on this day, the tenth of October, that Naruto Uzumaki should be celebrating his birth. Instead, he mourns the lives he lost that day.

Sasuke knows only too well how it feels to have lost someone so close. He had scorned Naruto in the past for this, claiming that their loneliness could never compare, but now he's grown up and realizes that, no, Naruto understands him. And he understands Naruto.

In a voice ever so soft, almost inaudible, Sasuke calls out to him.

The blond stiffens but does not turn. He clears his throat before speaking, but in spite of this his voice is choked and almost sounds like a sob. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto," Sasuke says with a dip of the head.

Naruto doesn't ask why he's here, but Sasuke knows the question is on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm here to see you."

"What happened to 'severing your bonds?'" Naruto asks quietly, the last words spoken in a snide sort of tone. He does not look up from the gravestones.

Sasuke doesn't reply, but instead tilts his head slightly, keeping his calm gaze on the boy's back.

"Why, Sasuke?"

When Sasuke remains silent, Naruto finally turns. Though it's certainly not surprising, it's rather disconcerting to see tear marks and red eyes. Before Sasuke can think he finds himself reaching out to wipe Naruto's tears away. Sasuke forces a smile; it's been so long since he's smiled that it hurts. He imagines it probably looks twisted, obviously fake, and he's sure the pain is clear.

Naruto returns the smile, absentmindedly rubbing his eye. It's only a few seconds later and Naruto bursts out laughing, forcing more tears from his eyes. Sasuke doesn't realize until this moment, when his face softens and relaxes, how tense he had been before.

Naruto doesn't say it but Sasuke knows, somehow, that the words are on his lips. _Thank you._

Naruto sits and Sasuke follows. They stay there, wrapped in silence, for what feels like the longest and shortest moment of Sasuke's life. It's strange to see Naruto so serious, so quiet. So sad.

The sunlight slowly fades away and Sasuke and Naruto simply talk; it is light, nothing serious, though Sasuke knows what Naruto is desperate to say. It is not the kind of day to be spent talking about anything else that could make their hearts hurt.

Sasuke closes his eyes and leans against Naruto and before he knows it the moon's light is filtering through the leaves. It will be hard for him to leave, but he must. He stands up, causing Naruto to stir. Sasuke closes his eyes again - _do not cry_ \- and bows to the gravestones they've been sitting in front of all day.

He can't say it, he can't say good bye, can't look back at Naruto. He can't make this any harder that it already is. Without another word or sound, he turns and begins to follow his path out of the forest.

Sasuke is surprised to feel strong arms wrapping around him, pulling him close, as if hoping to keep him here just a moment longer.

"Stay," Naruto whispers, his voice hoarse.

But Sasuke cannot stay. It will hurt them both so much when he leaves, but he cannot stay.


End file.
